Republic of Cascadia
Cascadia is a group of people who formed their own country much west of Everett, Southwest of Canada, and Northwest of the United States. It is on the Pacific coast where Oregon, Washington and British Columbia formerly existed. Introduction Cascadia is a group of people who formed their own country west of Everett. It is on the Pacific coast where Oregon, Washington and British Columbia used to exist. Cascadia has a land area of under 150,000 square kilometers, containing three divisions, the country itself, counties and townships. The largest county of the 18 existing ones is Sun Island County. Cascadia has a population of 51 million citizens, most of which are Middle or High wealth. The capital city is Seattle, though Vancouver has grown and is now larger. The government offices are completed and functional in new capitol, which was finished on April 2, 2009. History Native Americans The first people to live and rule the land currently known as Cascadia were native American tribes, such as the Makah. The native Americans lived in peace and ruled these areas until 1492 when European explorers landed on American shores. From that point on much oppression and war broke out against the native tribes. Cascadia is the first nation to openly reject Christopher Columbus's and Erik the Red's claim that they discovered the Americas. They do however, accept that Columbus was not the first European to the Americas. Colonization Since 1492, many explorers and colonists flooded the Americas and began colonizing the land. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida"—the first documented European arrival on what would become the U.S. mainland. Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day southwestern United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. The 1628 chartering of the Massachusetts Bay Colony resulted in a wave of migration; by 1634, New England had been settled by some 10,000 Puritans. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolinas and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. The United States of America Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak federal government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president George Washington took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars and an Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. Cascadia After corruption struck the United States, the Union of Everett seceded from the United States. About a year and a half later, Cascadia followed suit but created its own nation along with British Columbia. Government Cascadia's government became a Constitutional Monarchy, similar to Britain, and the citizens are mostly Liberal. After it seceded from the United States, The U.S. government was heavily corrupted. The citizens thought government was not working because people were abusing the features of a representative democracy. Cascadians also believe it is because citizens in Everett are highly educated and not because of the Councilist Democracy that Everett has just beaten them out of the most prosperous country in the world. The Prime Minister is Nathan Flech, the Foreign Minister is Alaina Roberts. The High Minister chose Nathan Flech to lead Cascadia in 2005. Culture Cascadia contains 22 million citizens as of January 1, 2009. The official language of Cascadia is English but there are three primary languages, English, French and Russian. French and Russian are mostly spoken in British Columbia. Like Everett, there are hundreds of various religions and beliefs though the most common is Atheism. Extremist religions have been outlawed such as radical Islam and Scientology. Cascadia is a equal nation, every person has the right to exist and do as they wish, though Pursuit of Happiness laws have been slightly raised to take away the right to distribute documents important to the government, even if the person is supposed to do so. Racism (and Sexism) is illegal in Cascadia. Race crimes are a high crime in Cascadia and can result in punishments as high as jail for 5 years or more. Cascadia allows the death penalty and such measures have become frequent to try and eliminate crime, though it is only allowed for Murder cases. Cascadia allows full equal rights to all people, which includes work place discrimination laws, the balanced rights and school discrimination laws. Women were given pay raises to what that is of men. In the United States, women did not get paid quite the same amount of money as a man for the same job. Such inequalities in Cascadia are federal felony crimes. Stem cell research is completely legal and encouraged by the government. Abortion is a partial matter as laws state that women over 18 can have abortions before 12 weeks. To Cascadians, a fetus is not living until is 4 months old. Stem Cell research is encouraged by the Prime Minister and the Cascadian Legislature, both say Stem Cell Research is the best way to fight diseases and break barriers. Cascadia is studying to create vaccines and cures for both AIDS, SARS, Influenza and Cancer, as well as other serious diseases. Firearms are completely illegal for those not in the military or those who do not have a license to own one, which is a very high security test that most fail. 85% of the nation's population uses computers, 96% of those users use the internet. Four Sixths of the nation own or drive a car. Cascadia allows the use of nuclear power for citywide power, though that is it. The reactors are heavily guarded and have Mechanical droids and Anti-aircrafts guns protecting them against terrorists and other threats. The chance of a meltdown at this point at one of the 7 reactors in Cascadia is 0.01%. Using superheated ions for power in Cascadia is being researched. Other Interesting Facts About Cascadia *Cascadia only Kilometers per hour on traffic signs but uses the customary and metric system on measuring cups. *Persons as young as 30 years old may be chosen by the High minister, the official that is chosen by a poll every time he or she dies. *Over 30% of Cascadians are atheists. *85% of citizens aged ten or older own a computer. **96% of computer owners use the internet. *48% of citizens aged 16 or older drive a car. *Cascadia has the lowest pollution rate of any nation, and has just beaten out Everett. *Cascadia has the lowest nuclear accident probability rate of all nations, which stands at 0.01% and still falling with breakthroughs. *Cascadia is the fourth highest nation in artificial intelligence levels, after Everett, America and Russia. Economy Cascadia has the third "best" economy in the world, after the Union of Everett, and Empire of Britannia. At the moment, the Cascadian Casnara is the fourth most expensive currency after the Everetti Dollar, British Pound, and the Euro, meaning Everett and Britain have the strongest economies. Cascadia has no national debt, which was paid off in 2004, and the national surplus is about 2 billion Casnaras, about 2.8 billion US Dollars. The Cascadian GDP is a little bit more than nine trillion dollars (or seven trillion 500 billion casnaras), while the unemployment rate sits at 2.1%. A Cascadian Casnara is worth about 1.72 US Dollars, or about .67 Everetti Dollars. The main jobs Cascadia depends on air aircraft, computer technology, biotechnology, timber, and metals. It is famed for holding Microsoft Corporation's headquarters. Microsoft had later built both an Everetti and American sector in each countru and kept its Headquarters in Cascadia. Bill and Melinda Gates became Cascadian citizens. Boeing also does major work in Cascadia, which also has a large Cascadian Airbus Airbus sector. Cascadia also has many metals under its ground and large forests which provide valuable metals, sturdy metals, timber, food, and more. Taxes Since the Gini rate is very low in Cascadia, wealth is distributed relatively evenly though still not perfect. Everyone is taxed 14% of their income, besides unemployed citizens. Few protests have occurred because of this. Beliefs *Gay Marriage: Partial, everyone has equal rights but it disturbs the surrounding community. *Abortion: Partial, only in cases rape or similarities to it. Also legal before 12 weeks. *Death Penalty: Partial, only in Murder or Rape cases do people deserve to be killed. *Torture Methods: No, it is wrong to do that. Put them in jail when proven guilty instead. *Stem Cell Research: Yes, it will provide many discoveries in our field of science. *Nuclear Weapons: No, they are dangerous. *Fusion Weapons: No, they are dangerous, and just as bad as any WMD. Many Cascadians think Fusion Weapons are simply an excuse for Everett and others countries to have WMDs. *Ion Weapons: Partial, we are not planning on using them, nor constructing them, only to provide Russia and Zulkavita with defense. Otherwise they are too dangerous. *Excessive War: No, war is a waste of time and we believe long wars are useless. *Equal Rights: Yes, every person on Earth deserves the same rights unless they violate someone else's, or if they violate laws. *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Yes, people can't be put in jail if they haven't been proven guilty. *Criminal Rights: No, people who hurt the community do not deserve rights. *Foreign Interference: Rarely, only in cases where allies are attacked or it is justified to do so. *Gun Rights: No, they are dangerous. *Vigilantism: Partial, we let people follow the law but not with guns or similarities. *Freedom of Speech: Yes, everyone has rights. *Freedom of Religion: Yes, everyone has rights. *Freedom of Expression: Yes, everyone has rights. *Freedom of Choice: Yes, everyone has rights. *Freedom of Press: Partial, the press has rights but must be limited. *Right To Protest/Assemble: Partial, protests and constructive or harmless assemblies are fine but whole blockades will result is beat-backs. *Right To Privacy: Yes, everyone has rights. Outer Space The Cascadian Space force was formed in 2007 and is new and currently consists of one major space craft, the CD-01 assault cruiser and second, smaller craft, the CD-02 battleship. The Imperial Battleship is a very strong space battleship that has advanced technology, and using fission to make itself forced. The space force and air force of Cascadia work together to form the newest multi-spacecraft or stealthy aircraft. The Battleships' name are: Odyssey, Spirit, Breeze, Eclipse, and Coast. The Imperial Battleship is called Doom. *Primary Weapon: Advanced Laser Firer-2.1. *Sidearm: Aphet M95 .35 *Armor: Dragonscale Body Vest *Fleet Stats: **Fighters: 255 **Sweepers: 155 **Cruisers: 6 **EMP-Bombers: 20 **Space-tankers: 4 **Battleships: 5 (1 In Production) **Imperial Battleships: 1 (1 in Production) *Total Troops: 2,250 Energy Since Cascadia has almost no pollution, lower than any other country, it is easy to infer that Cascadia does not use Fossil Fuels to create its power for industry, commercial businesses, services, and residential homes. The main power sources of Cascadia are: Fusion power and Fission Power, as well as some small amounts of Hydroelectric and Solar, though Solar is mostly used in portable devices, such as droids, whereas Hydroelectric is mostly used for surplus power in small towns with rivers. The Fission Power is clean, and 100% of Nuclear Waste can be turned back into Uranium, along with a 0.01% chance of meltdown at all plants. Fusion power is naturally safe, though the cost is so high few have been built. Geothermal power also exists, and is mostly used for towns near active or dormant volcanoes. Category:Cascadia Category:Cascadia